The forgotten sword quest
by NekoPantera
Summary: While crossdressing, Link gets asked out by another male Hylian. What if, instead of turning him down, like in the game, Link gives a different responce? Full summary inside. Contains fluff.


In Breath of the Wild there are particular side quests (The eighth heroine and The forgotten sword) that involves Link crossdressing to get snow and sand boots from a guy that runs around Gerudo Town.

At the end of those quests, that guy asks Link on a date, thinking that Link is a cute girl.

So, what if instead of saying 'not a chance', Link says 'not a good idea'?

A whole new scene plays out. Read to find out what happens next.

This is supposed to be a one-shot. But if people want me to, I might write a next part. But for now this is all she wrote.

Enjoy. :3

* * *

"D-Do you… maybe… want to go on… on a date with me?"

Link saw the question coming from a mile away. His first response was to interrupt and decline, but he hesitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Answered Link after thinking it over for a little while.

Bozai, the man who had asked Link out, seemed shocked at not getting a total rejection. But he recovered quickly.

"W-Why not?" He asked confused.

Link panicked a little bit, he didn't know how to respond without giving his real gender away.

He already felt bad about lying to the other male, but he also didn't want to give the boots back. He was on a mission to save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon, and those boots would really come in handy for traversing the land.

"I don't think you'll like the real me." He settled for an answer.

"That's nonsense!" Bozai replied immediately. "How would anyone not like a beauty like you? Why, everything about you is great! I fell in l-love with you when I first saw you, and I got to know you a little better by talking to you. I believe in love at first sight and I don't think it was mere coincidence that we met."

Link was taken back by the sudden confidence from the usual shy male. It seemed like Bozai really meant what he was saying.

"You should be more confident in yourself. Don't talk yourself down like that." Bozai finished.

If only he knew who he was talking to. Link deduced that Bozai was probably thinking that Link was unsure about himself. That wasn't the case, but the clueless Hylian didn't know that.

Nevertheless, Link was moved by the words. Ever since waking up, Link had been alone on his journey. He didn't have any memories, and yet he was expected to be the hero he once was.

Link would rise up to the challenge, but that didn't mean that it was easy. It was a heavy burden to bear.

Besides, Link knew he looked good, he wasn't shy about admitting that. Other people would often compliment his looks.

"Please, give me a chance." Bozai said, shaking Link from his thoughts.

Link sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go."

Link turned his back towards Bozai and ran away. With his new sand walking boots, he quickly put some distance between them. He heard the Hylian shout at him to wait, but Link didn't.

He ran all the way to Kara Kara Bazaar without looking back.

'Once this land is at peace again, maybe then I'll consider it.' Link thought to himself while he caught his breath at the little oasis.

It was a little after midnight and Link was very tired from his adventure today. He had to travel to the Gerudo Highlands twice to complete the quests he was given by Bozai. And all that for two pair of boots.

Link decided to spend the rest of the night at the inn in the Bazaar.

After paying for his bed, Link asked to be awoken at noon tomorrow, that would leave him well enough rested to make his way towards Rito Village.

He had already freed the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, and recently freed the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Next on his list was the Divine Beast Vah Medoh, which was near Rito Village.

As he laid in his bed, Link couldn't stop thinking about what happened today, it made him think about the choices he's making.

He doesn't regret what he is doing at all, but this task that has been laid upon him, doesn't leave much room for a personal life.

He thought back to Bozai. At first, Link didn't think much of the male. After all, he lusted after Link because he looked like a 'pretty' lady.

But Bozai turned out to be a nice guy. He kept his promises about the boots and even came clean about sending Link after a myth, that even he thought wasn't real, just to be able to talk about something.

Link couldn't lie to himself, the attention was nice. He often got compliments for his looks, but he usually took them in stride and didn't respond to any advances.

Yet, today, he had a much harder time ignoring the feeling he got when Bozai complimented him.

Link had to be honest, Bozai was a nice guy to look at. Sure he had a funny haircut and the glasses didn't really fit him. But all the running the guy did, really payed off.

But alas, Link didn't have time for romance. He was a Hylian on a mission, and he had to see it through. His personal interests came second to fighting for Hyrule.

And those were his last thoughts, before sleep claimed Link.

The next day, Link woke up, still wearing his crossdressing clothes. The clothes were necessary for getting access to Gerudo Town. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing him change clothes, because he never knew if he ever had to go back there. If someone found out about what he was doing, that might cause a problem.

So he stuck with these clothes until he was alone again, to change into other gear.

Speaking off gear, Link gathered his and prepared for his trip.

Once fully packed, he went outside to be greeted with the hot weather that the desert had to offer. Because he slept until noon, meant that the heat would be at its peak.

Link quickly downed a cooling elixir that he had prepared before so that the heat wouldn't bother him.

He took a few steps and saw someone he didn't rather see again.

It was Bozai.

Link panicked. What was he doing here? Did he know Link was here? Did he see Link?

Quickly gathering himself, Link calmed himself down. Nothing is gained from panicking. It was quite vexing to Link that the other Hylian could get such a reaction from him just by being near.

Link blamed it on the surprise that his heart was beating faster.

Bozai was sitting by the water, facing away from Link. He seemed to be humming softly to himself.

Link saw the opportunity and took it. He went behind Bozai and tried to calmly walk away, towards the exit of the desert.

He made it to the edge of the Bazaar, until he was spotted.

"Oh, there you are. I was hoping I would catch you before you left." Bozai said while he approached Link.

Link considered his options. He could make a run for it, Bozai would never be able to catch him. Or he could talk his way out of it. But talking wasn't his strong suit, so he leaned towards the former option.

Almost is as reading Link's mind, Bozai quickly said; "Please, wait! I-I just want to say something. And after that you can leave, i-if you still want to."

Looks like Bozai's shyness had returned. But Link could deal with this, he would hear the Hylian out and then get on his way, so he nodded his head, mentioning for the male to continue.

"I j-just want to say that … uhm, I want you to know that… uh." He seemed at a loss for words, which didn't help Link's mood.

"Shoot, this was much easier in my head." Link heard Bozai say under his breath. "Uhm… If-If you don't want to go on a date with me, that's fine. But I can't let you leave thinking that you are less than you are."

Of all the things that Link was expecting that Bozai would say, this wasn't one of them.

"You may think that you're not pretty. Or not good enough. But that can't be farther from the truth! You are really lovely! Both in looks and personality. You know what you want and you go for it. You're strong, because what you did, going to the Gerudo Highlands. Twice, I might add! I could never have done that. You're smart, because you found what most people would have thought a myth. So don't go doubting yourself, alright. You are a great person, just the way you are."

Link was left speechless. Never before had anyone ever talked to him like that. Sure he got praised for his actions before. But the praise was just that, for the things he did.

Now he was being praised for the person he is. It felt …nice.

But he couldn't allow this to go any further. Bozai still thought that he was female and Link was feeling really bad for lying about that right now.

Link sighed. "Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing. But, you have the wrong idea about me. This isn't about how I feel about myself."

"T-Then you just don't like me." Bozai said sadly, resigned, as if he feared it all along.

"No! Don't get me wrong. You're a nice guy. But it's like I said. You wouldn't like the real me." Link said, not wanting to hurt Bozai, after all the nice things he said.

"I don't understand." Bozai said confused.

"I…I have a secret and if you were to know, then you'd probably hate me." Link said, after giving it some thought.

"I could never hate someone as lovely as you."

"You say that now."

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Bozai said, curiosity clear in his voice.

Again, Link considered his options. Running away seemed like a really good solution right now. But if he did that, then he knew he would feel guilty about leaving Bozai like that. He couldn't bring himself to hurt his feelings after this conversation.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Follow me." Link said.

He lead the other male behind one of the houses, out of view from anyone else.

Bozai seemed excited by this.

"Don't get any ideas!" Link said.

"Sorry! W-Wouldn't dream of it."

After making sure that they were completely out of sight, Link returned his attention to Bozai.

"There is no easy way of doing this, so I'm just going to come clean. Just promise me you'll hear me out before you start judging me."

"I can do that. And I'll also promise to keep your secret."

Link nodded and took a deep breath. He thought abut how he was going to say this, it wasn't easy for him to put it into words.

"The reason I approached you for your boots is because I needed them."

"I gathered as much."

"Just let me finish, please."

"Sorry. I'll shut up. Please, continue."

"I'm on a mission that leads me through all Hyrule. Your boots can help me get through certain areas much quicker. When I did, I didn't realise that I was still wearing these clothes." Link gestured to himself. "I wear these clothes so that I could get into Gerudo Town."

Bozai seemed confused by this and link decided that it was now or never.

"I'm not a girl." He stated plainly.

Bozai stared blankly at Link. Several seconds passed before Bozai reacted.

"Come again?"

"Yeah, I'm actually male. I wear these clothes to disguise myself so that I could sneak into the town. I needed to be there for my mission. I am terribly sorry that I lied to you about it. It wasn't my intention. But when you reacted the way you did, I took advantage of the situation. And I do feel really guilty about it." link said. It's been a while since he talked to so much in one conversation, but he couldn't let this end and leave Bozai feeling bad.

"So you're… a guy?" Bozai asked, still confused.

Link nodded and looked down in shame. "Now you understand why I refused to go on a date with you."

"Because I'm a guy?"

"No, because I'M a guy."

Silence followed and Link waited awkwardly for some sort of reaction.

"This… mission of yours. What does it entail?" Bozai asked.

Link figured that he owed the Hylian an explanation.

"I'm traveling through Hyrule to free the Divine Beasts from Ganon's control. So that I can ultimately defeat Ganon and bring back peace to Hyrule."

Bozai looked at Link as though he was crazy. But when he saw that Link was serious, he asked.

"Why?"

This is where Link told Bozai everything. He told him he was the Hylian Champion and that he fell in battle one hundred years ago against Ganon. He told Bozai about his long slumber and about his lost memories. He spoke about the battles he had and about the battles he was going to have.

And all the while, Bozai listened.

And for the first time since Link woke up, his burden became a little less heavy.

"This… is a lot to take in." Bozai said, after Link was done explaining.

"Tell me about it."

"So you're the one who calmed Naboris down. I can see why my sand boots would come in handy. Shame we didn't meet until after the deed was done."

Again, Link was stumped by the reaction. He at least expected anger or disappointment. Not… this.

"I have one question, though."

"What is it?"

"Can you show me what you look like, without the female clothing?"

This time, it was Link's turn to be confused.

"I could, but why would you want that? You already did see me. I talked to you, before addressing you with these clothes, after I completed the quest. You didn't have much attention for me like that." Link said, with a little sadness in his voice that even Link didn't know where it came from.

"Oh! I remember. You're that guy! Well, it's your own fault. I was head over heels in love with a girl that I now know who doesn't exist."

"About that. I'm really, really sorry for lying to you about that."

"It's… okay. But I would still like to see you with your normal clothes on, if it's possible."

It wasn't an unreasonable request, so Link didn't see the harm in it.

"Turn around, then I'll change."

Bozai did as asked and waited patiently for Link to change clothes.

Link was still under the effect of the cooling elixir, so he put on his blue Champion Tunic and his Hylian Trousers, and he removed the Gerudo Veil.

No one could mistake him for a female this way.

"I'm done." Link said.

When Bozai turned around and saw Link, he muttered something under his breath. Link could have sworn he heard the words 'still cute', but he wasn't sure.

"I really hope we can put this behind us and move one." Link said.

"Well I don't." Bozai replied. "Well, I mean. Uh, what I meant to say is that… uhm."

For some reason, Bozai had turned shy again.

"Go on." Link encouraged him.

"D-Do you still want to go on that date with me?"

Link was shocked. Again.

It seemed like this Hylian would continue to surprise Link in a way he never expects. And Link found that he kinda liked that.

"You would still want to go on a date with me?" Link asked unsure.

"Yes! I mean… I know that what you're doing is important and I will support all the way. But you're only Hylian. And even a hero needs a distraction every now and then. You can't keep fighting if you exhaust yourself, emotionally, I mean. I've been listening to you and to me it seems like you need some time off. Just to relax for a little while, before you go back to saving the world. We could even pick a place that's on the way to Rito Village."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not a girl?"

"Well, to be honest, it was kind off a let-down. But now that I know you even better, my feelings haven't changed. Doesn't matter to me anymore what gender you are. So, once again. And I promise this is the last time I'll ask. Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

All of what happened today, Link couldn't even dream about it. Bozai made a really strong case and Link didn't find any reason to refuse him.

So, he did the only thing that was right.

He said yes.


End file.
